


DQ Week Day 4: Storybrooke Curse AU

by Kc749



Series: DQ Week 2016 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kc749/pseuds/Kc749
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this fic, Lily was not conceived or else Mal does not remember what happened to her. Reader's preference.</p>
    </blockquote>





	DQ Week Day 4: Storybrooke Curse AU

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Lily was not conceived or else Mal does not remember what happened to her. Reader's preference.

“Why didn’t I leave you in the Enchanted Forest,” Regina wonders aloud as she watches Mal ‘cooking’ on the grill in the backyard. Said cooking apparently called for the use of an accelerant to ‘make sure the flame is hot enough’, or at least so said Mal when Regina raised her eyebrows at the lighter fluid on the patio.

“Because I make you scream in pleasure?” Mal is unconcerned with the words. Regina was up before dawn to go to work as the Mayor, even though Mal has reminded her time and again that none of this is exactly real, that the curse will conform to her choices.

“Scream in frustration, more like,” Regina mutters, but hands the former dragon a glass of the wine she’s poured for their dinner.

There’s quiet for a few moments, except for the hissing of the chicken on the grill. Eventually, Mal notices the white envelope that Regina had set on the table when she brought out the wine, and she asks “Good news or bad? I can never tell in these lands, everyone uses the same coloured paper for communicating. It would be so much easier if they learned to use different types for different messages.”

“I’ll get right on that, as soon as I get finished wrangling money out of city council for paltry things like street lights and road maintenance,” Regina replies dryly. Eyeing the letter, she says “It’s. Well. I think it’s good news.”

And with that slight hesitation, Mal knows. “They approved the application.” Regina nods, but doesn’t say anything else. When she first mentioned adopting a child, Mal had been vehemently opposed to it. But they’ve been living in this curse for 18 years now, 12 of them in the same house. Neither of them are the same people they were in the Enchanted Forest. And even though Regina is worried about being a parent like her mother, Mal knows that this is something she wants. Truthfully, now that she’s had a little time to get used to the idea, it’s not as abhorrent as Mal originally thought.

“Have you replied? As I understand, there is a waiting list, it would be best to tell them as soon as you can, right?” She tries to sound nonchalant, unruffled. Regina is not fooled.

“The last time we talked about it, you said you would think on it. I don’t want to do this without you Mal.”

“You always were too concerned with what others feel,” Mal jests, but gently. This Regina, the one who actually speaks about her feelings, who shows concern for others and doesn’t mind Mal seeing her unguarded... she shows up only rarely, even though it’s more often than it used to be. “I’ve thought about it Regina. And though I know little to nothing about raising human children, I will help you as much as I can.” She pauses, and then says “Besides, you’ve been leading me into adventures since the day we met. Why change things now?”

Regina smiles, but the brown eyes are a bit too liquid. “Thank you,” she says softly.

Mal nods, and for a second all is right with the world. Then Regina’s eyes widen. “The food!”

Mal swears, lurches back toward  the grill and swears even harder when she lifts the lid and smoke pours out. Oh for her magical ability to control fires now. “Um. Regina?”

Regina sighs. “I’ll call for pizza.”

“Pineapple!” Mal calls after her.

“Not on my pizza!” Regina calls back. Mal grins.


End file.
